Anthology of Those Left
by The Jolly Bounty
Summary: A series of one shots set after Weightless about the different characters, how they have changed and who they have become.
1. Here Without You

**This is the first one shot set up after Weightless**

**Note* to understand this you would need to have read the first story; Story of a Girl, the second Weightless and it would help to have read the prequel Learning to Fall.**

**I'm going to post all of these one shots in one story like chapters but I don't know how many will be in here at the moment it's looking like three or four.**

**This one shot is inspired by Here without you adding three doors down to the list of bands who have influenced and inspired this series (if anyone's keeping score) ;)**

**I don't own Batman**

_Here without You_

He just didn't get it.

They were going to believe the Joker? The god damn Joker?

Yes the guy had some excruciatingly detailed story about how he killed her but how the hell do they know he didn't just recycle that from when he beat her almost to death the first time?

It was the fucking Joker! He'd do anything to get at Batman!

And they where believing him?

They had to be because all of them were out here…

Out here on this atmospheric day, cloudy probably going to rain. Only a few of them.

Alfred, Bruce, Dick, Barbara and himself.

They were looking at the empty dark mahogany coffin with sad eyes.

He remembered what Bruce had said that there was no way Jason could have lived though that; the blood all over the room was too much for any person to lose.

But he saw the Joker's records he had lost blood to maybe not a lot but someone had to have beaten him to that point.

Someone had to have _saved _Jason!

So why was he here?

Why was he standing out here with the others listening to Bruce's speech about how even though Jason was a hand full she was still his daughter and about how she'd never get the chance to grow old.

Watching Dick stare at the ground feeling guilty because it had been his decision for the two of them separate on the mission and Barbara cry because she hadn't been there to talk to Jason about her problems.

He knew it was going to get him a glare latter but he just pulled his hand though his messy black hair and walked off back to the mansion to change out of these stupid black formal clothes and into something comfortable.

These clothes were chocking him because he knew there was no way someone as stubborn and crazy as Jason could have died.

There was no way… the last few times he had seen her had been her sorrowful and angry looks from the stairs as she turned back down the hall to her room so that she could avoid Bruce.

He walked past her room, the door was open slightly. He walked in and looked around. Just as messy as she left it because she threw things around in her anger. He smirked remembering when she had thrown a snow globe at his head.

"_I can't believe you told Dick that!" He felt embarrassed and guilty._

"_Sorry Jay" he said blankly it was all he could manage she glared at him_

"_You know freak I don't fucking care anymore! But stay the fuck out of my life! It's up to me if I have friends or not" he didn't think about his answer it was out of his mouth before he could if he had he would never had said it._

"_You don't have friends Jason because you're a violent fool who has no idea what she wants and takes it out on everyone else" there was silence, Jason stared at him her blue eyes seemed almost pathetic… he had hit the nail on the head._

_The moment had ended soon as her eyes became furious and she lobbed the nearest object blindly at his head. A snow globe, Tim dodged as it hit the wall and shattered._

_It was just becoming light as he existed the house Bruce and Dick were having their conversation downstairs and his had Jason's had escalated into… that…_

_He had been out there for only a short while watching the sun come up sitting on the back stairs when he felt someone sit down next to him. He turned seeing Jason her blond hair out of it's usual pony tail and completely untameable, her blue eyes were red._

"_Sorry…" she muttered, Tim blinked and then smiled_

"_Hey look at the Brightside" she turned to him confused "I'm forced to be your friend right so you have at least one!" She laughed_

"_Yeah freak…"_

Tim closed his eyes for a moment before walking out of the room shutting the door behind him.

….

As the months passed Tim chose to study more…

School because it kept his mind of things

And Bat business to stop anything else like that happening…

What would have changed if he hadn't been so stupid if he hadn't got himself caught? If he hadn't been unconscious would they have had time to find her…?

He shook his head he needed to get his attention back to what he was doing.

Tim was dressed in his Robin suit tapping away at the keys of the huge computer that sat in the Batcave. He was looking at a case for Young Justice but couldn't be bothered going to the base that day.

Since the decisions to dive into his work he found that he was better off, he found his detective side and was more active on the computer, he already had a fascination with them but now… He was quickly becoming the best hacker of the group.

As well as most of the brain of it…

He knew they were worried about it especially with how much darker he had become.

Nowadays Jason's little nickname of Freak fitted him perfectly and no one seemed to like that. He heard someone walking down the cave's steps he turned the chair to see Nightwing.

"Hey Kido" he said with a smile. Tim nodded "what are you doing down here?"

"A case" Tim replied dully, Dick had yet to get completely used to the change in the boy it still surprised him when the kid who used to jump in head first almost as often as Jason had suddenly become the second biggest thinker of the group but then as Barbara had said before it had been gradual.

Every time she came here she found him slightly more mature then the time before.

It's just that now he was changing even faster.

"Just wondered if you wanted to go on patrol with me?" The boy's face brightened instantly and he got up.

"When do I not?" Nightwing's smile became a grin

No the same boy was still in there just with a darker edge to him

…

The phone rang at breakfast.

It was for Bruce and after Alfred whispered who the caller was to him the man left to take it in his study.

Tim ate quietly because he knew he had no chance of eavesdropping if Bruce was trying to put that much distance between himself and his ward.

Plus Alfred was watching him

Now he was very curious

He didn't find out though until he came home from school that day when he walked into the door and saw it….

Well to be fair it was a person… but sometimes he wondered

"Hi?" Tim said as it glared at him, Bruce appeared then putting a hand on it's shoulder

"Tim this is Damien" Tim thought about commenting on Bruce's habit of taking in random children on a whim, see himself, Dick and Jason to an extent. But there was something about this kid it looked like…

"He…" Tim turned back to Bruce and raised an eye brow; he was a play boy after all… But it wasn't possible right… that… "Bruce…" Tim put on his game face "he's not like… actually your child right?"

The man nodded

Tim just turned and stared at Damien who glared back.

After that Tim got the whole story that Damien was the child of Talia Al Ghul he knew who that was daughter of Ra's al Ghul the incredibly old lunatic who spent his time killing as much of humanity as possible.

Again this was the kid's grandfather

Bruce had been drugged and helped produced the kid. Damien had been raised by the league of Assassins and his mother.

It was also going to be living with them now…

He decided to go to bed

Tim had at a young age trained himself to be a light sleeper; it was useful on the streets. It's also useful when the new member of your house hold tries to sneak into your room and trips over the phone charger cord.

Tim jumped up dodging the ten year old boy and throwing him into the bed. At the time he hadn't realized it was Damian, the moment he did he dropped his arms

"Sorry man" so in return it punched him in the stomach "ouch…. What the hell is your problem!" he stood up dodging a kick.

"You Drake" the boy hissed "I'm the real son you are not needed anymore" Tim was confused by the boy's words and so continued to dodge attacks until he could get a good hit in that knocked the kid out.

He stared at Damien who was lying on the floor and then his room which was thoroughly trashed now. He started taking stock of what he was going to need new like a desk and computer as he tied up the new family member and added a locking system to his list.

He also wondered if he could move in with Dick until the lock was in.

**Oh poor Tim but Jason's not around so I need someone's life to mess with…**

**Yeah I've totally given the middle finger to the continuity now… Oh well. I'm trying to make Tim more like comic Tim as his role in the series is growing now and I liked the idea of him realizing his full potential and becoming much more of a detective while still sarcastic and energetic… a bit more than just a kid who fights with Batman… Without losing animated Tim because animated Tim made Robin my favourite hero (shut it)**

**I'll put the next one shot up when I have it finished**


	2. Movielike

**So here it is our next look into the Bat family and well…**

**I think people should just stop me reading Batman comics I have just added so much of it into my warped little continuity. But it's so much fun to play with the events and possibly get it completely wrong!**

**Add Jimmy eat world to the list of bands too, they are my favourite they had to turn up at some point though… this is my favourite song of the album… it's just so creepy yet cool it puts me in the mind of Iris actually…**

**I do not own Batman**

_Movielike_

Barbara Gordon wasn't your ordinary Collage student after all her first stop when heading home for the brake wasn't her father but to see if Damien and Tim had killed each other yet.

Arriving in costume to the cave she found Batman busy on the computers, Robin lifting weights and Damien was standing with Bruce.

"Barbara!" Tim called out smiling "you're back?"

"Collage does have holidays" she pointed out as the boy stood up; she ran her eyes over him then. He had grown a little taller since she had seen him last but had still stayed pretty thin. That hard look he had had when he had first come to the mansion was back now.

"How's Gordon?" The boy asked

"Haven't seen Dad yet I came to make sure you and Damien haven't killed each other" the look on Tim's face looked almost disgusted

"Give me Jason's temper any day over _it_" He got a glare from Bruce

….

When Barbara drove up to her father's house she found something felt a little off… Something was wrong here but she didn't know what it was… It was to quiet though.

The house looked like most of the others in the neighbourhood.

She shook her head deciding that she's just hung out with Batman too long and is getting paranoid. She opened the door to find inside dark.

That makes her alert.

She turns on the light and moves down the hall.

"Dad?" She calls but then someone appears from the room she just passed with a hockey stick and hits her over the head.

Knocking her out

…

When she wakes up she had been tied naked to a pipe, her head hurt. Looking up she saw her father who is also tied up. She met his eyes but he didn't speak.

She was tied up with rope, moving her hands she found there was a little room it wasn't tight enough that should couldn't escape with a little effort after all she was still Batgirl even though she spent most of her time away from Gotham.

She got into a standing position as her captor walked back into the room.

Joker

They looked at each other for a moment, long enough for the man to pull out a gun and long enough for her to try and dodge. Somewhere in the time between the gun shooting and her flip a bullet had entered her back and without any armour… Nothing could stop it

She collapsed feeling warm blood roll down her back as the joker laughed, he said something to her father but Barbara didn't hear it she was unconscious again soon after.

…

When Batman and Robin found their location it had only been a few minutes since Barbara had been shot.

They had found some rather disturbing photographs in a package left for them at the precinct. It hadn't been difficult to find the location from that. There were in an abandoned amusement park and quickly entering one of the indoor rollercoaster rides they saw the Joker quickly flee out the other side.

Batman ran up and started to untie Commissioner Gordon when Robin spotted Barbara.

"Batman she needs medical attention!" He looked down seeing the girl

"Handle it!" he growled, concerned. Robin nodded doing as he was told

"Batman…" The Dark Knight looked down at the commissioner "I'll be fine… Get him… But by the book" the gray haired man gave his friend a weary smile "show him our way works" Batman smiled without much happiness it was a blank smile back having finished untying Gordon and chased after the Joker.

The clown prince of Crime had run into the fun house and was easy for the detective to find.

"What was the point of this Joker…" Batman couldn't take the edge out of his voice; he wondered why anyone would do something like this.

"It's simple Batty" the Joker called back from a high place "it's just proof that even the best of us will go crazy given one bad day" Batman glared at the man balling his hands up he should have taken the Joker right back to Arkham the moment he had broken out but he was afraid…

Afraid of what he would do to the man who took his daughter away…

And now Barbara and Jim were being punished for his mistake.

"That was why you did that to the girl!" He yelled, the Joker thought for a moment

"Do you mean the photos?" He was referring to the pictures he had taken of Barbara while she was unconscious; he had steadily taken off her clothes and did things to her all in the name of proving a point because he forced her father to watch the whole time. "Or the bullet? That was her fault if she hadn't moved it wouldn't have been that bad!" The Joker was about to speak again when he was knocked unconscious by the Dark Knight's fist.

…

When Barbara woke up she was in a hospital. Her father was sitting by her bed asleep in the chair. Dick was also there he was placing some flowers on the windowsill. She coughed letting him know she was awake. He went to get the nurse.

It wasn't long until she found out…

She would never be able to use her legs again…

Was it stupid that her first thought was that she would no longer be Batgirl

That she would no longer have that power… That place

The ability to help people had been taken from her…

It was taken by the Joker to prove a point and his plan hadn't even worked out right.

She had lost her legs for nothing.

…

Once she was allowed out of the hospital she moved back with her dad for a bit before deciding to go back to collage there wasn't much else she could do…

Even if she hadn't been very active in Gotham she dreamt of being Batgirl again every night she didn't get to wear the suit.

That chance was gone now.

Or that was what she had thought…

It was once, one time

Dick came to her asking for some help

At the time she had thought he was just being nice to her, being sympathetic. Asking for help with a case. He wanted her to hack into the target's computers. She did and it took only moments.

Their systems weren't even that well guarded and it felt good moving her hands over the keys with a purpose.

She sent the information to him without delay and he thanked her.

Barbara sat back in her chair for a second before looking at it and thinking…

She opened a communication link to Batman

"I have an idea…" she started before he could speak

She knew he probably wouldn't like the idea at first but she also knew the Bat well enough that he'd come around to it.

Even if she was stuck in this chair…

Even if she couldn't be Batgirl…

Couldn't help people actively…

She didn't mind being a tool for those who could!

She'd be their information guru, their hacker.

She would know everything and everything to come…

She would be their Oracle.

**Yes I know this one is much shorter than the other one but… I liked what it was**

**I haven't actually read killing Joke I'd like to get around to it but when I write these I like to know the event but not have to many times where I just put it in here it never comes out as good as it would have like this.**

**That said the bits I took form Under the Hood worked because they were only short bits and pieces here and there.**

**I also love the character of Oracle maybe it was because Barbra in the animated series was a bit of a hero for me as a kid… But the moment I found out who Oracle in Hush was… I just loved her all the more!**

**Anyway off to the next one shot!**

**And remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


	3. Difference between Martyrdom and Suicide

**Poor Tim… Well I had to put this in somewhere so here it is…**

**Add Panic to the Disco to the list I had trouble finding a song for this one I don't listen to the type of music that would probably fit here I only found this because my sister had it on her back up drive.**

**I do not own Batman**

_The only difference between Martyrdom and Suicide_

Tim was seething but was trying not to show it

But Bruce had noticed his pacing however he chose not to comment on his adopted son's behaviour

_What was wrong for wanting a little more security to make sure he didn't get back out_?

Sure they said the new Asylum was better than Arkham that this one would keep him in with all it's fancy new systems…

Yeah and if _he_ didn't leave his door locked at night there was no chance that Damien would not take the opportunity to strangle him in his sleep.

It was the same people, the people who had gotten a name for being the "revolving doors" the chances of keeping one of Gotham's psychopaths in was minimal at best.

The Joker would be out in no time as usual and they would be hunting him down as usual…

He was getting sick of this…

This was the man who killed Jason who paralysed Barbara and yet all they could do was throw him in an asylum because he can plea his insanity…

But then he was just whining over nothing… Tim sighed running a hand though his hair

Maybe he should just calm down… Fact was there wasn't a better answer; they were doing all they could…

He looked over at Bruce on the other side of the cave deciding on his next course of action. Okay there was only one course of action.

"Bruce…" The man moved his head slightly indicating he was listening even though he continued to stare at the screen. "I'm sorry you're right… But doesn't it ever get to you that we can't do anything to keep the Joker off the street?" The man turned to look at Tim, the boy saw something in his eyes but he couldn't understand what it was.

"Tim… It gets me every day"

…

Robin was patrolling by himself that night. Wasn't a really rarity anymore.

He was getting older and Bruce had Damien to deal with…

He _chose_ to believe that Batman was just giving him more freedom as he got older

And not that he was… well being replaced…

"_No one can be a boy wounder forever" Damn_ Dick… It annoyed Tim more that his older brother was probably correct.

He heard a scream then and shaking his head to get himself back in the game he headed towards it.

Two goons harassing a woman easy pickings, he knocked them both out when the woman came up behind him an injected him with something.

Moments later he was laying on the ground battling to keep his eyes open Harley Quin above him.

…

"Now sit tight!" The Joker rambled on as he filled the syringe, he laughed.

Tim didn't get what was so funny, he was getting more and more annoyed with Harley who was constantly hanging off the gurney he was strapped to humming and running her fingers though his hair.

Tim had tried to get an idea of where he was the moment he had come too; he knew this was an operating theatre and old one at that… He had thought at first he might be able to use that to his advantage but he was being watched like a hawk by his captors.

The clown injected whatever it was into his right arm and suddenly his veins were on fire he bit down on his tongue to stop himself from screaming…

The Joker went to go mix more chemicals up.

"Not quite there dually noted now to try a new recipe hang on my dear lad"

Tim had to find a way out of here fast…

He knew that waiting for the others to find him would be stupid… The set up the joker had was too good he had to have planned this.

"Another little birdie down!" the madman grinned

….

They were searching every corner of the town.

He and Dick

Bringing Damien would be too much trouble since he didn't seem to care all that much anyway.

Batman couldn't believe it Tim had disappeared three days ago, yesterday while searching they had found part of his costume and a playing card.

The Joker…

The Dark Knight couldn't believe it… He wouldn't lose another child to the man…

He refused to

"O do you have anything?" He asked

"No Batman I don't maybe I would if I had time to look" Barbara snapped and then paused "sorry… I just can't believe this… it can't be happening"

Bruce looked down at the building bellow him he needed to calm himself think about what he was doing… He was letting his emotions take control…

If he panics… Loses concentration

That's more time Tim loses…

Nightwing noticed his behaviour returning to the older man a confused look on his face.

"Batman…?" he looked as if he was about to poke the man, unsure if maybe he had fallen asleep.

How much time had he slept since this had started?

Then again how much time had Dick slept…?

….

"Come on hon' just tell Daddy what he want's ta know then we can be one big happy family" Tim coughed launching blood into her face "yuck!"

Quite frankly he wasn't sorry

Everything ached and he had realized by day two there was no way he could escape by himself he had to just hope someone found him.

"Time for some fun kiddo!"

When the Joker said fun…

The grinning man pulled out two clamps which were attached to a large battery

Like he was saying

When the Joker said fun… For Tim that meant pain

But even then…

He had yet to brake, scream or even slightly show how much pain he was in.

…

Bruce stood up in his chair, Dick looked up at him. They were having dinner or at least trying to no one was eating.

"Suit up…" Bruce growled

Dick nodded heading for his costume

"What's up?" Dick didn't want to ask his real question he didn't want to get his hopes up

"I know where the Joker is" Dick couldn't help the relieved smile that crossed his face.

Batman couldn't believe how stupid he was as he ran into the building Nightwing beside him.

He had let his emotions get in the way… It was the perfect place

Arkham Asylum now abandoned it was the perfect place to keep a Robin and he refused to believe Tim was dead until he saw a body.

He wasn't going to lose another child.

There were no guards which explained why they hadn't been able to get the Joker's location out of anyone he was ether doing this alone or only had Harley with him.

That assumption turned out to be correct as they quietly entered the operation theatre to see the Joker shock Tim and Harley hummed a tune while twirling around the room. The Joker was laughing away.

"Get Tim out of here" Batman growled at Nightwing the man nodded as they leaped down.

"What? Bats! You're not meant to be here yet! You ruined the su…" the Joker didn't finish as the Dark Knight hit him straight in the jaw. When the man stood up again the bat hit him again

And again

And again

Nightwing went for the simple strategy when he found his way to Tim was blocked by Harley Quin. On the table was a sedative probably used if Tim tried to escape. He quickly tricked Harley by making her think he was aiming a punch at her gut and when she countered he grabbed her arm and injected her.

He didn't pay any attention to what happened to her as he checked over Robin to see if there was anything he had to be mindful of while getting the boy out of here.

Luckily there wasn't too much damage in the way of broken bones. But the boy was breathing shallowly and seemed to be hallucinating.

As Dick carried him he coughed up blood and vomited.

…

It was months before Tim was released from the hospital, mentally he was fine not well but fine.

He still had nightmares and issues with paranoia.

In all honesty all he wanted to do was get in his suit and get back to some semblance of normality…

So why was it that when he did get home he found the little monster running around in his own version of the Robin suit?

Dick who had picked him up from the hospital didn't meet his eyes.

When Damien saw him he smirked running up to the older boy

"Look Drake, you can't have it back" Tim glared at the boy thinking of hurting him as badly as he possibly could but he didn't instead he wondered if this was how Dick and Jason had felt when they saw someone else in the suit.

When Bruce finally appeared Tim turned and glared at him

"So why is Damien Robin now…?" He hissed, he didn't want to give the brat the satisfaction of knowing he was mad about this but… Robin was his; it was the thing that kept him going while he was in the hospital.

"You were getting to old for the part anyway Tim…" Bruce dismissed him like that before turning to Damien "let's go" the boy threw another superior look Tim's way before following his father.

Dick placed a hand on Tim's shoulder

"He just didn't know what to say"

Tim knew that but it still hurt the Bruce had just turned like that… without giving him a real answer.

What? Didn't he deserve one?

"But he is right" Dick said "it's about time you took on a new identity little Bro"

…

He had thought about it long and hard

And he knew that Bruce didn't want him out there anymore

But he was going to anyway

He had asked Alfred with help with the suit

He looked at himself

He had changed it a bit from what it's last wearer has decided…

The Red Robin suit no longer had a cowl it had an eye mask instead the same gray colour however the edges were red.

He had also made it look less baggy he had never understood Jason's sense of fashion.

But he had to smile

It was bitter sweet though

He had chosen to take on Red Robin because it had been hers…

Because he wanted to take the name that had become so tragic and make it clean again

Because now he was a stained robin too…

**There we are! Finished!**

**Yeah I can't write torture so I skipped over it predominantly…**

**Also the reason Tim has a different red robin costume is because… I don't actually like the costume all that much and when I thought about Tim in it… I thought it would fit him better to not have the full cowl like Jason. Jason was more hiding her failure where as Tim is taking on both her failures and his own to gain freedom… Or I am completely bull shitting this because Tim is adorable and I think he should show his face more it's based off a picture I saw on devinart it's like the internet costume or something –shrugs-**

**And remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


	4. Untitled

**Our Final one shot…. Some of you may have guessed this one**

**Add Simple Plan to that list!**

**I do not own Batman**

_Untitled_

There is only darkness… And the sound of crazed laughter.

_It hurts so much… Bruce where are you?_

_Did I do something so bad…? I'm sorry I got into those fights…_

_I'm sorry I didn't obey your orders…_

_Bruce if… If you save me I'll be a good girl…._

_Bruce he's killing me_

_Save me… save me like last time… Bruce please…_

_Am I crying? Are these tears…? He hit me across the face I can't see any more…_

_Are they tears or blood?_

_Anyone… please_

_It hurts so much…_

_Maybe Dick was right… maybe there were too many of us…_

_Too many Robins…_

_Save me…_

_It hurts…._

_Please…_

_I'm cold…_

_Bruce…_

She opened her eyes… there wasn't any more darkness… As far as she could see everything was green… this odd thick green… it was warm too. She tried to take a breath but the think green filled her mouth.

It was a liquid.

It tasted gross but she couldn't describe it…

Her body was already rejecting it trying to get all of it out of her system.

Where was she?

Her mind was so foggy… But she didn't have time for that right now… Right now she needed air…

Her arms and legs hurt like hell and were stiffer then they had ever been before… She didn't care right now she needed air.

She kicked her legs as best she could heading for what she hoped was the top of the water, she held her arm up and she felt it…

Her fingers broke free of the liquid and she could feel it the air was cold compared to whatever the thick green substance was and as her head broke the surface she opened her eyes again.

She realized then that she shouldn't be able to see…

The Joker had blinded her but now… Now she could see perfectly probably better then she had been able to before. She takes in her surroundings, steam is rising from the green liquid but she's in some sort of cavern…

Did that mean she was in some sort of hot spring?

A super hot spring… since it had cured her blindness…

People in cloaks also surrounded her they were positioned an equal distance between each other and they were silently watching her… Turning around to see how many there were she noticed three people not dressed like the rest.

One she recognised as Ra's al Ghul beside him was a woman dressed in black and another man with white hair and an eye patch. She continued to stare at them from the 'super hot spring' until the woman motioned for her to come over to them. She did but slowly.

In case things turned ugly she wanted to be ready but mostly because her limbs still ached and didn't allow her to swim all that fast.

Ungracefully she pulled herself up onto the rocky area they were standing on and the woman draped a towel over her. It was then that she realized she was all but naked…

She turned red as she pulled the towel around her and tried to stand. Her legs still weren't ready to cooperate with her and gave way. This time it was the white haired man who helped her. She looked up at him for a moment but he was too busy staring at Ra's al Ghul

"We held up our end Mr Wilson" the white haired man nodded leading her down a corridor that had been carved out of the rock. She wanted to ask what was happening but she was so confused and scared… She didn't know where she was, she was afraid the Joker would leap out at any moment with a pipe to finish her off.

The Wilson guy took her to a large bathroom, white and ready for her. Some clothes were sitting on the bench.

"Do what you need to do I will wait" he left her there after that… There was something familiar about his voice…

She shook that off for now, there was a lock on the bathroom door so she used that letting go of the towel she was shocked looking at her body… there were no scars. She used her still untrustworthy legs to get over to the mirror; she leant against the counter and studied herself.

Blue eyes… Nothing wrong with them… Nothing different…

But she had been blind before… and all that pain and darkness…

Her hair was falling in her face too… it was down so it had to be annoying… she pulled it out of the way stopping as she pulled the strands behind her ear.

Her hair was blond right?

So why was she pulling white hair… she looked at herself again… The only difference about her appearance now and it before was that on right side of her face the front locks of hair were white… why?

She couldn't handle looking at herself anymore instead she opted for just putting on the new clothes and leaving the bathroom.

She checked the clothes for anything odd or a clue as to what was going on… but they were just ordinary street clothes… nothing more nothing less…

Unlocking the door the Wilson guy was waiting for her. She was steadier on her legs now so she didn't need his help.

"Who are you?" she croaked out… He smirked at her as if he found her question amusing

"You don't remember me Jason?" He asked in a smooth tone that was familiar but she couldn't pick it something from a long time ago… Her head was still foggy from that green stuff… She shook her head before opening her eyes wide and becoming alert.

"Slade!" She realised who that voice belonged to… so was this Slade's true face?

"Relax Jason I mean you no harm… after all I did just pay a hefty price to bring you back" she narrowed her eyes

"What do you mean by that?" recalling her last meeting with the man she knew to be careful of what he said.

"You were dead Jason" he said it like it was nothing

"No way…" She didn't believe him "what the hell can bring a person back from the dead?"

"A Lazarus pit" so that was what the green stuff had been… she was silent for a long time as they walked. It wasn't until they came out of the tunnel and to a car that she asked the other question that was burning on her mind.

"Why?" he looked down at her "I mean why bring me back?"

"You still have potential to be my apprentice" _his_ apprentice…

"I told you I have a mentor!" She hissed stopping dead in her tracks, Slade walked a little further ahead of her and turned back to meet her eyes.

"Do you Jason? The Joker killed you and do you know what happened to him?" Jason shook her head "Batman took him to Arkham"

"Yeah… well… That's what he should do!" the words sounded hollow even to her… But what else was he going to do?

"And then the Joker broke out of Arkham again and put Barbara Gordon in a wheelchair" Jason's eyes widened "at this point there was a new Arkham so he broke out of that one to torture Tim Drake almost to insanity…"

"Is… is Tim okay?" she asked tentatively how could one man do all of this?

"I don't know but the Joker… He's still at large. Your mentor allowed each of you to be harmed…" he paused seeing the look in her eyes, he wanted to know what she would do know that she was processing that information.

"He let him hurt Barbara… Do that to Tim… He let him kill me… All I wanted was for him to come and help me but he doesn't even avenge me instead he lets… he lets him hurt others… even another one of his children…" something snapped inside her at that moment and she met Slade's eyes. She didn't speak as she walked to the car and got in.

Slade followed suit a smirk on his face

"You do know I have no quarrels with killing correct?" She didn't turn and look at him instead her eyes remained looking out of the window, out at the scenery.

He didn't see the new harder edge to her eyes

"I will only kill those who do wrong" she replied calmly. He turned on the engine.

**And that was our final one shot is that the end?**

**No of course not! More stories to come from this little series**

**And Remember Folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


End file.
